Office Work
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: Being Kazekage can be a pain for Gaara even when he realizes that there's more to being alone in the office with someone. KankurouxGaara


Office Work

**Inspiration for this was from an incomplete oneshot that my ex made, which I still have on my computer. I was reading it and I felt the urge to complete. I blame my little foot tall weasel muse!**

**Itachi: *Glares***

**NH: At least you get credit! *huggles it* The mentioned characters belong to Kishimoto-sensei. *squeal***

Gaara sighed as he ran a hand through his crimson hair, looking out the window at the village he now cherished. Being the Kazekage was taking a toll on him. He barely got to do anything that normal people got to do.

"Hey Kazekage-kun!" Temari, his older sister, called and also interrupting his thoughts.

A small look of irritation crossed his face for a few moments before he sighed again. "What is it Temari-san?"

She smiled lightly, holding up a stack of paperwork he had to stamp. "More paperwork Gaara-chan."

It seemed at that moment, he heard the sound of frantic footsteps, running toward the door and into the room. It was his brother at the age of seventeen burst in with that scared look on his face.

"Oh my fucking Jashin the fangirls are coming!" He screamed, running toward a corner where he crouched in a fetal position – making Temari crack up and even Gaara himself smile.

"Temari, please leave. I'll deal with onii-chan." Gaara ordered as he looked at his brother.

She nodded, plopping the stack of papers on his desk and closing the door behind her, a smile playing on her face.

Gaara got up, strolled over to his brother and stated, "Kankurou-san there won't be any fangirls getting pass Temari-san. You know that as well as I do."

He looked up almost unbelievingly. "You sure? Remember that one that slipped past?"

Gaara sighed for the umpteenth time today. "That was a messenger from Konoha."

He bent down to Kankurou's eye level, looking at his brother. "Come on onii-chan, get up."

He held his hand out, Kankurou grabbing it, trying to get up but instead pulled Gaara onto him in a very awkward situation.

"Ummm . . . Kazekage-kun, you can get up now . . ." Kankurou trailed off.

Gaara sighed, nuzzling into Kankurou's hat. "No, I like it here."

Kankurou sweat dropped at his brother's words. He stuttered for a minute but froze when the auburn haired leader's lips brushed his ear.

"What was that onii-chan?" Gaara asked with his voice low.

"N-nothing K-Kazekage-kun . . ." Kankurou stuttered with his cheeks flushing pink as Gaara slid his hat off.

"Kazekage-kun!" A voice called from outside the door that led into the office.

"Go away." Gaara growled, holding tighter to his older kin.

"But Kazekage-kun-!"

"I said go!" He snarled but his features softened as he licked his brother's jaw line, making him moan slightly and tighten his grip on his little brother.

Gaara smiled a little at the wanted reaction. Pressing butterfly kisses on the jonin's cheek, he was pulled then pushed to the floor where he was sprawled on, looking up at his brother. Leaning up the best he could, he pressed his lips against his brother's enjoying the vibration.

Kankurou wanted to stop because of the gut feeling that said it wasn't right. His brother was younger, still pretty much a kid. His innocence was to be protected, not taken by his brother. It wouldn't be right. But the feeling he was getting was too good to be true to him.

Leaning down, the puppet user pressed his lips against his brother's ignoring the gut feeling he was feeling at that moment. He rather ask questions later then now.

Gaara smiled against the lips but was the one to pull back. He'll make sure that no fangirl will get a hold of his brother even if it meant sending sand with him at all times. Grabbing a hold of the top he wore, he started to pull the ends of it up, smiling with each lift that showed off the toned body.

"Gaara . . ." Kankurou trailed off, feeling a brush of cool wind on his stomach.

"It's Kazekage to you." Gaara corrected as he lifted the shirt again, showing off the tightened nubs that showed what the cold air did to their bodies. He watched as his older brother raised his arms, letting him take off the shirt and toss it across the room to who knows where. Running a hand across the torso, he felt his brother's chest rise and descend with each breath.

Leaning down, the puppet user grasped the shirt his brother hand, holding it then started to rip the fabric. It seemed a little easier that way. His brother had a jacket he could put on so no one could tell.

"What the fuck?" Temari's scream rang out in the room with the sound of paper hitting the floor.

They looked up to see their eldest kin staring at them with an open mouth, paper scattered everywhere in front of her.

"Damn it." Gaara mumbled under his breath then pushed his older brother off him. It would be hard to explain this to their sister.

**So I was going to continue it but I just thought nah, let's leave it at that. If you want to do it, then please go ahead. I won't mind reading it so, please let me know. Please review.**


End file.
